


One call Away (Unless you’re Vanya)

by TwistedViolets



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Awkward Family Dinners, Brotherly Bonding, Diego is a momma’s boy, Diego is an angry cinnamon roll, Diego is paranoid, Diego is still in the police academy, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus is a junkie, Klaus pov, Lots of dialogue, Luther is a daddy’s boy, Pre-Canon, Pre-Vanya’s book, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, he is trying to be optimistic, klaus is just along for the ride, they go back home, vanya is trying her best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TwistedViolets
Summary: Diego promises his mother he’d visit although he doesn’t want to do it alone so he drags along Klaus. Klaus isn’t sure if he’s the best person for this but he goes anyway. They didn’t expect Vanya to be there at all...let alone bruised and bloodied.It’s hard to face the fact that they may be the reason their sister had to go crawling back home. When she called they acted like they didn’t hear it, when they saw each other shopping they acted like they were strangers, and when she tried to start a conversation they ignored her.How were they supposed to know that she had been in an abusive relationship? She never told them she needed help or the fact that she cried herself to sleep every night. She never told them because they never let her speak.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend wanted me to write something like this so I was required by law to do so. It’s going to be short and sweet because I have other things to work on. This is probably trash so I apologize in advance. <3

"I ran into Vanya the other day," he said before sipping on his chocolate milkshake. 

"Two weeks ago," Ben helpfully corrects him but he doesn't translate it to Diego.

Diego looks away disinterested as he eats his hamburger. The cafe is busy and loud, a good distraction from the tense conversation that has arisen. 

He knows he's the cause of this awkward air but he ignores it. Vanya shouldn't be a sour subject.

"She's called me a few times," Diego finally breaks the silence. He draws his attention back to him. "I haven't answered at all but-"

"You're awful," he whines while taking another sip of his milkshake. The chocolate melts on his tongue and he has to close his eyes to brace himself for a brain freeze.

"I'm not nearly half as bad as you are."

"I'm a good soul."

Diego narrows his eyes and waves his hand, dismissing the subject. "Forget about it. We should be more concerned with the family reunion we're about to attend."

He licks his lips as a grin crawls across his face. "I'm not worried about it but do tell me my brother about your worries. Isn't the fact that we're here enough to tell you you've got problems? I mean who gets an invitation for dinner at their parents and decides to eat out anyway for fear of the food being poisoned?"

Diego swallows harshly before slapping him on the back of the head. The sound is a harsh crackle that sends cold-blooded chills down his spine. Ben doesn't even feel that cold.

"Ouch...asshole," he mutters underneath his breath before sticking to drinking his milkshake. 

————————————————————

"I didn't think you'd ever want to go back," Diego mutters, a frown pasted on his lips.

"Oh, I don't. There's no way I'd be going back if you weren't forcing me to."

Diego looks up to the sky for a moment before placing his hands together and rubbing. He blows on them in an attempt to warm them up. "You haven't shut up since I picked you up."

He shrugs and repeats Diego's movements. He cups his hands together and blows hot air against them. "I guess I wanna see mom and Luther...although really I guess I just don't think being upset about it is going to make the situation any better."

Ben gives a noise of agreement.

He walks faster to get in front of Diego on the sidewalk before spinning around and giving a smile. "Don't take life so seriously bro."

Diego walks past him with a shove. He rubs the heated part of his arm.

"First off I'm not your bro I'm your brother."

"And? There isn't a difference..."

"There is a clear difference," the breeze blows past them and shoots goosebumps across his skin. 

"Do tell brother."

Diego stays silent, a frown on his lips and his hands rubbing up and down his arms again and again. "It's complicated," he gives as an answer and that's all he gets.

————————————————————

Their childhood home is just as big as remembers it. It looms over them and almost seems to block out the sunlight and warmth. If you looked closely enough you can even see shadows dancing inside the windows from phantoms.

The ghosts of the little kids who used to occupy those rooms.

Diego knocks on the door with a clear tremble in his wrist. "We can still turn around," he tells him, the urge to reach a hand out and comfort him is there but he doesn't.

"No way. I'm not afraid of a little visit...besides I promised mother I would."

He hums and looks towards Ben. Ben doesn't look up nor even registered that he's being looked at. Either that or he just doesn't care.

The door creaks open and a pair of eyes peer out, they glow with recognition. The door opens and a small smile spreads on Vanya’s thin lips. Her skin is pale, her right eye is black and blue, and her bottom lip is split open.

Ben stops reading, Diego’s eyes widen, and his heart starts to beat heavily in his chest. “Welcome home,” she coos sweetly as she opens the door for them, her cheeks redden. “I didn’t realize you were visiting.”

He nods, swallowing hard as he stares at her lips. At how gooey and scabby her bottom lip looks. He knows how you get that.

Someone did that to her.

Their silence must be concerning because her smile fades away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be back to check this over more officially later but for now I’m sorry about any typos. I also apparently lack self control because I’ll probably end up adding an extra chapter or two.

"Why are we whispering?" He asks while whispering, which probably derails the whole argument. He can't help but feel like a saltine cracker while sitting at the dinner table, Diego on one side and Ben on the other. It's enough to make anyone stiff and uncomfortable.

He's just waiting for someone to pour water on him so he can soften and loosen up. That isn't likely to happen though as Vanya has gone to retrieve Luther, dad and most importantly mom.

This is going to be a fiasco...he can feel it already.

"Is that an actual question?" Diego answers back with a bite to his tone.

"Yeah, it is. I'm pretty sure Vanya knows...it's kinda on her face."

Diego hisses for him to shut up before sitting upright. "She could be back at any minute."

He rolls his eyes before playing with his fork. "How do you think she got those injuries," Ben nudges him although he goes right through him. All it does is send a shiver down his spine.

"The way most people do," he says halfheartedly before sitting the fork in the empty bowl. 

Did no one remember they were coming? Where's dinner? He wonders briefly if maybe this is a ploy or something. A nice little spider web personally weaved by his dad...it's quite a terrifying thought, to think they'd get caught so easily.

Not that he believes that in the slightest...it's just hard to accept the fact that he's an adult now, he's free. It's his choice to be here although he would rather not.

Reginald is getting old and probably lonely. Someday he's going to realize he created the fishbowl he chooses to live in. It isn't anyone else's fault but his own. Athough he's too stubborn to even mutter an apology or even consider his actions as anything but justified.

He's tried to fight that battle,it's always a losing one.

"Why did she come here? She hates it here." 

He shrugs, letting his gaze fall to the doorway, waiting for his family to arrive. "Maybe she doesn't hate this place...it's home. It's possible she just hated us." He closes his eyes and lays his head down on his arms. "We weren't exactly nice to her."

"Who cares?" Diego raises his voice above the whispering level he was so keen on keeping. "Dad isn't exactly a helping hand. She'd be better out on the streets than here with...with _him."_

__

__

"Him?" Comes a voice from the archway, a strong familiar voice. "That's rather rude Two."

He raises his head, slowly, his eyes drift open. His father stands there, suited up to the nines and a cane in his right hand. The silence grows with each passing moment.

Reginald walks inside and takes a seat at the head of the table. He leans his cane beside him and stares down at them.

Diego stills, his body going rigid and his mouth closing up. It's awkward and tense as the atmosphere seems to get thinner. It's hard to breathe.

Their mother walks inside, rubbing her hands off on her apron before walking to the kitchen. She begins to cook while only sparing them a sad smile.

It is complete silence as Vanya walks into the room. She smiles with a soft expression as she sits down at the table too. But not at her normal spot at the other end, she sits right down in front of him.

He almost can't believe it. His heart stutters and he waits for Reginald to do something, anything. To yell or tell Vanya off for her actions.

There is none of that at all. His father doesn't even seem to be fazed by her actions.

Luther comes in last, a hand slides through his hair as he looks upon them with distaste. He takes a seat right across from Diego and shoots a glare.

He understands where that anger comes from so he doesn't hate it. They abandoned him, they left with the intention of never coming back. They stopped being a family a long time ago...

It's a strange tense atmosphere that stifles the air in his lungs. This is harder than he thought it would be.

It's complete silence aside from a small sizzling sound from the kitchen. They all stare at each with a growing sense of unease.

He isn't afraid of this, of his father he means. No, he's long since gotten over that fear so that isn't why he's quiet. 

This is just respect.

His father doesn't allow talking at the dining table and as the host, he gets the right to make that rule. It's all just respect that they maintain it...although Diego does seem unnaturally tense...and Vanya unnaturally happy.

"How have you been Number Four?" His father breaks the silence and appears to be concerned with his well being. These are both completely unnatural for him.

Diego tenses up beside him, his eyes narrowing in disbelief. The feeling is mutual.

"I’ve been Good," he replies and a foreign feeling begins to bubble. It's been so long since he's felt as uncomfortable as this.

"I highly doubt there's any truth in those words Four."

His walls crumble inside, the ones he specifically puts up to keep people out. His father doesn't have the right to tear them down but he does anyway.

"I-" his father interrupts without even a shred of remorse.

"You are still catching fish."

He blinks before scrunching his eyebrows up. He doesn't get it. He doesn't get it until his father's eyes lock on to his and he realizes he's still wearing eyeliner. He's still wearing that girlish substance his father loathed and told him more than once he was only wearing it to 'lure in fish.'

_Men, he’s “luring” in men_

"Yeah," he says, almost sounding smug although the glare from Luther made him shy back a bit. "I've been overfeeding them too..."

His father looks away and it's clear he's disgusted at the conversation...at what it applies.

Vanya isn't listening at all. She rubs at her lip and keeps her eyes on the empty place in front of her. He can't help but want to know who did that. Who in their right mind would do that to someone as kind as she is?

It makes his blood boil. 

He can't deny the protective feelings that boil up underneath his skin. It's a sudden need to hug her and ask about how she's been. What went wrong? How in the world did that shit happen to her and she never even told him? Why was this place, this awful fucking place her first place to go?

Why is she here?

"Number Two...I do hope the police academy is going well for you."

Diego doesn't look at Reginald when he speaks. "Absolutely terrific," the sarcasm laces it's way into his voice.

Luther sends him a glare too although he's overall very quiet. Mister perfect is too much of a daddy's boy to speak unless spoken to.

He has to applaud his effort though...

Their mother takes their bowls and plates away. A moment later she returns with plates of bacon and eggs shaped in a smiley face. All of them are like that except their father.

"Thank you mother," Diego says and receives a kiss on his forehead like he's a kid.

He rolls his eyes before beginning to eat. Just like his father is doing, just like Luther is doing, and just like Vanya is doing.

Diego looks at him in complete horror as he eats a slice of bacon. He just grins back with a shrug of his shoulders.

The food isn't poisoned. He can't even believe his brother really thinks that. Their father might not be a good man but their mother was always a good cook and poison is simply not on the menu.

Diego still doesn't touch his food.

————————————————————

Once they’re done Diego helps their mother clean up dinner. Their father says nothing about this although his eyebrows twitch like he's thinking about it.

Instead, he stands and takes his cane in his hand. "Let us get back to work Number One," he said as he begins to walk out of the room. Luther follows without hesitation as if he didn't even want to stay and talk to them.

"Let yourselves out," his father says back to him before leaving with Luther in tow.

He sticks out his tongue at his father's back until his form is completely gone. That man is a buzz kill.

He stands and walks around the table and flops down in the chair beside Vanya. "Hey baby sis," he coos to her and she frowns.

"You're more the baby than I am."

He blows out a breath and looks away with feigned anger. "I am not the baby."

She shrugs and doesn't continue the conversation. "It's been a while," she says, playing with a piece of lint on her shirt. 

"It has I guess...how have you been?" He asks, seriously, letting his voice take on a sharp tone. He leans in and tries to seem open.

"Good," she lies to him, right to his face and it burns.

"Then why are you here?"

She swallows and flicks the piece of lint on the floor. "I had some problems paying my bills..."

"And what? Dad paid them off for you?"

She shrugs.

He smiles and shakes his head. "That's wonderful although I bet that came with a load of terms and conditions."

She shrugs again.

"Like perhaps you are required to live here?" He says it in a questioning manner as he leans in a hair closer.

"It isn't like that. I'm just...trying to get back on my feet."

"Does it have anything to do with this?" He asks while poking at her black eye. She immediately hisses and bats his hand away with pent up frustration.

"That hurts!"

He grins and her anger falters. She looks away and back again before pink tints her cheek. "I just had a little fight with my boyfriend-well ex now."

"Does this ex-boyfriend have a name?"

She closes her mouth hard and closes her eyes like it's hard to think about. 

"Michael," she spits out with tears welling up in her eyes.

He holds his arms out and offers her a hug. She stares at him in complete disbelief and distrust. She leans back and shakes her head. He smiles at her.

He leans over and captures her in a hug. She melts and tears dampen his shirt while she cries against him.

"Michael who?" Diego said while drying his hand off with a dishtowel.

Her breaths are heavy and her eyes are puffy when she pulls away. She bites her lips and stares into his chest.

"Name," Diego repeats, frustration lacing his voice.

Vanya shakes her head.

"Drop it," he tells Diego but his brother just moves in closer.

"What's his last name?"

She closes her eyes and shakes against him. "N-nor-" she stutters from her crying.

"Norton?" Diego finishes for her.

She nods.

He drops the dish towel and storms out of the house without another word. 

It's so fast and just...unexpected that all he can do is sit there and feel utterly lost. Vanya cries into his neck and his mother looks at the slamming door with a sad gleam in her eyes.

He isn't sure what just happened but he has a bad feeling about it.

”I’m sorry,” Vanya sobs against him while clenching a hand in his shirt. He just pats her back and hums. He doesn’t know why she’s apologizing. 

He is lost.


End file.
